


Passion and Force

by justmariamay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Dark Rey, F/F, Flirting, Lesbians in Space, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/pseuds/justmariamay
Summary: Rey was found by the First Order and now is learning the ways of the Force from Kylo Ren. The dark side encourages passion and Rey's passion is aimed at certain stormtroop captain.





	Passion and Force

**Author's Note:**

> Had it on tumlr and decided to share it here too. Kinda like the idea of DarkRey, because she's glorious and is very gay for Phasma. Anyway, I have an idea how to continue, but with my motivation it's probably a dead case.

Perhaps Kylo Ren is not the best teacher, but Rey certainly is a very good apprentice. The secrets of the Force unravel to her like the Force itself favors Rey above others. She’s learning fast. Maybe too fast for Kylo’s liking, yet he’s fascinated the most with her success. General Hux treads carefully with her, but it’s because he’s smart and treads carefully with everyone in whom he can see some potential. But he shouldn’t be worried. Rey owes the First Order a lot, they saved her from her miserable existence on Jakku, where she had sometimes get through the day without a scrap of food. And what is more important they gave her life a purpose that’s not just about survival.

Here and now she breathes with ease. And she gets easily drunk on power. Master Ren is unstable but he emanates the Force. General Hux is a figure of authority she has never seen before, cruelty and a twisted kind of nobility in one vessel. That’s why she respects them so much. But who makes her skin heat up quite visibly on almost every occasion is the leader of stormtroopers, Captain Phasma.

Rey is unable to find a single flaw about this woman. Being a literal War Machine she can calm any impending conflict among her troops and even between Master Ren and General with few words. She knows all her soldiers beyond their numbers. She is loyal, merciless, strong and full of grace. She is the power Rey can’t help craving.  

Maybe it’s the passion. That kind that is Force too. And Rey doesn’t try to deny it. She doesn’t have to, for this passion makes her stronger. Too bad the helmet Phasma takes off too rarely seems to make her blind to Rey’s flirting. Perhaps she has to be more forward. She is a warrior too after all.

She finds a perfect opportunity when she hears that Captain Phasma is testing new troopers in the training room. The one for hand-to-hand combat. Which means there will be no helmet hiding grey-steel eyes from hers.

Rey gets a good warm up her room before going there and witnessing a bunch of rather intimidated but still enthusiastic young soldiers watching their comrade trying to take the tall woman down and failing miserably. Rey decides to be generous (and selfish). They had their captain for themselves for few hours now. Rey uses a force pull and almost immediately has a close look on the muscles on Captain’s back. Phasma turns with a little displeased, a little confused expression while the newbie sighs with relief.

“Yes? May I help you, Lady Rey?”

Force, this ‘Lady Rey’ gets her every time coming from Phasma’s lips. Thankfully, after her warming up Rey’s cheeks hardly can get any redder.

“Dear Captain, I’m afraid I’m very lacking in close combat,” Rey smiles. “I’m in a great need of practice.”

Phasma raises a delicate eyebrow and then dismisses the group of troopers with just a wave of her hand.

“Refrain from using your special talents, Lady Rey, and we may make it work,” Phasma goes away from the wall and makes a stance inviting Rey for a sparring. “I won’t go easy on you.”

Rey knows her eyes are burning with passion, but doesn’t know how much of it is visible for her partner. She has to ask herself for hundredth time what she wants more: to subdue Phasma or be subdued by her. Both options are tempting.

Rey stands in front of Phasma and is ready. The life of a scavenger was full of dangers and all the sword practice with Master Ren Rey have disciplined her body and spirit. She hasn’t participated in many battles but she’s ready for all of them.

Phasma is swift and graceful. So is Rey. It’s not about the difference in weight and height, Rey is already at the level she can ignore it. But Phasma has years of experience. Most Rey can do is evading strikes. And soon she finds herself doing a force push and straddling the Stormtrooper captain. Phasma’s short blond hair are wet from sweat and disheveled from the fight. 

“Sorry, Captain, I don’t fight fair,” Rey says out of breath. “But you are acting unfair, too.”

“Am I, Lady Rey?”

Here it goes again.

“That’s what I’m talking about. You were the first to call me that and now even General refers to me like that,” she never dreamt to be a lady, but how she enjoys it. “And now all I get from you is disregard. Why?”

“There is no such thing, I assure you,” Phasma says firmly in a voice that doesn’t tolerate arguments. “I did notice your… interest, but I’m doing my best not to encourage it.”

It makes Rey angry.

“What, a scavenger girl from Jakku doesn’t deserve a drop of your attention? Am I not good enough for you, Captain?”

Rey thinks she even force choked Phasma a little because she sprang into action and in a second Rey’s back hits the floor hard. She loses concentration and really feels small under cold silver gaze.

“You deserve a lot, Lady Rey. More than you think you do, but…” Phasma catches her breath. “The Order is my priority,” she finishes standing up.

Ah, of course. Always the perfect stormtrooper who has little to no will of her own. Rey stands too, close to her. And looking up at Phasma she dares to ask.

“What if I become your precious Order?” this is bold thing to say, but Rey needs a straight answer.

Phasma chuckles and Rey is sure it’s the first time she sees her smile.

“Lady Rey, you are proving yourself important to the Order with every passing day and nothing should distract you from that. And I do believe that one day you’ll become essential to all of us, including me.”

Rey bites her lips unsure what Phasma meant. 

“Are you saying, maybe someday, Phasma?” Rey falls back upon the Force and subtly masks the wave of her hand by putting a stray lock behind the ear.

Phasma looks at her intently and Rey has no doubt she saw right through her little gesture.

“Yes, Lady Rey. I’m saying, someday,” she takes Rey’s hand and leans down to put one single kiss on her knuckle.

With that the woman gives a nod and leaves the training room. And just for now Rey is satisfied. But not for long. She’ll make this ‘someday’ come as soon as possible.


End file.
